Percutaneously absorbable adhesive preparations containing Fentanyl have been already placed in the domestic market in Japan, provided widely for clinical treatments, and making great contribution to the society as a new treatment method for removing pain. The preparation placed in the market is what is called a reservoir type preparation having a complicated structure comprising a drug solution filled between a support and a release controlling membrane, and further, an adhesive layer laminated thereon, so as to control skin permeability of Fentanyl. In foreign countries, too, preparations having various constitutions and the like have been considered and disclosed (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,588,580, 4,806,341, 4,822,802, 5,656,285, 5,948,433, 5,985,317, 6,074,665).
While the Fentanyl preparations placed in the market show excellent clinical effects and absorption stability during administration, they have complicated constitutions, are very expensive, and economically disadvantageous. To lower the cost even if only slightly, it is necessary to simplify the constitution to lower the step cost and use economical materials.